1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to tape transports. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a tape reel hub assembly for mounting a pair of tape storage reels in coaxial alignment while allowing separate rotation thereof.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
While in a conventional data processing apparatus, including a tape supply reel and a tape takeup reel, the reels are usually located in the same plane and are rotatably mounted on individual shafts including tape reel hubs having means for locking the reels thereon, such an arrangement requires a considerable surface area in order to mount the reels on the associated tape transport apparatus. Accordingly, in order to improve the compactness of the tape transport, a dual reel hub having the tape reels mounted coaxially while allowing the independent operation thereof would improve the compactness of the tape transport apparatus while decreasing the overall cost thereof by eliminating one reel hub and its mounting. Prior art attempts to provide such a dual reel hub structure are well-known, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,208; 3,417,387; 3,322,365; and 3,294,334. These prior art structures while providing a mounting hub for coaxially supporting dual tape reels have usually had a number of inherent shortcomings either in the area of providing for an easy mounting and dismounting of the tape reels or providing for a rigid and secure locking of the mounted tape reels to the reel hub during a tape reel driving operation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved dual reel hub having an improved structure for easily mounting and dismounting tape reels thereon while affording a secure locking of the mounted tape reels to the reel hub.